2:22
2:22 is a 2008 Canadian low-budget crime thriller. The film was directed by Phillip Guzman, and starred Mick Rossi, Robert Miano, Aaron Gallagher, and Jorge A. Jiminez. Plot Gully Mercer (Mick Rossi) leads a group of pro-league criminals (Robert Miano, Aaron Gallagher, Jorge A. Jiminez, and Val Kilmer) in the city of Toronto. They plan a seemingly "foolproof" heist for a lazy high-class hotel on New Year's Eve, set to take place at exactly 2:22 A.M. But when things go horribly wrong, friendship, loyalty and trust are pushed to the limit. Cast * Mick Rossi as Gully Mercer * Robert Miano as Willy * Aaron Gallagher as Finn * Jorge A. Jiminez as Gael * Peter Dobson as Curtis * Val Kilmer as Maz * Bruce Kirby as Norman Penn * Gene Burns as Rodney Rooney * Luis Caldeira as Miller * Sean Power as Rudy * Sile Bermingham as Jody Reception Steve Power of DVD Verdict gave a mostly positive review of 2:22, writing that the film compensated for a lack of budget with some striking visual flair, closing his statement with "2:22 is a surprisingly entertaining and gritty production. It doesn't add anything new to the crime genre, and the uneven performances certainly don't do the film any favors, but the direction is sound, the script is solid, and the flick has a great look for low budget fare."Steve Power (October 8, 2010) 2:22 (Blu-Ray) DVD Verdict. Retrieved June 23, 2012. Mac McEntire, also from DVD verdict, stated that 2:22 was an "okay" film, but one "that could have been a great movie". McEntire added that the part on the planned heist was cool and fun, but the drama that follows was cliché and hackneyed.Mac McEntire (October 13, 2010) 2:22 DVD Verdict. Retrieved June 23, 2012. Paul Mavis, a critic from DVD Talk, wrote a negative review of the film. He stated that the film was "tedious, overlong, and overly familiar", and ended with "everyone else can safely skip 2:22."Paul Mavis (August 11, 2010) 2:22 DVD Talk. Retrieved June 23, 2012. Film Critics United called 2:22 a "solid entry into the heist genre with its gritty look, well realized characters and its judicious use of violent imagery."Christopher Armstead 2:22 Film Critics United (FCU). Retrieved June 23, 2012. Filmink was another reviewer which gave a negative review. It gave the film 1.5 (out of 5).Forward, Josh (May 13, 2010) 2.22 (DVD) Filmink. Retrieved June 23, 2012. The LA Times praised the visuals but found it unengaging and disappointing. Awards Following is a list of awards that 2:22 or its cast have won or for which they have been nominated. Wins * 2009 Malibu Film Festival ** Best Picture Award http://www.variety.com/article/VR1118018397?refCatId=13 Variety Retrieved September 7, 2012. * 2010 Milan Film Festival ** Best Cinematography — Philip Roy Category:Films Category:Crime Dramas Category:R rated films Category:Die Hard in a Hotel scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenario films involving a heist Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenario films set during Winter time Category:Die Hard scenario films with career criminal villains Category:Films using the Real Time aspect Category:Val Kilmer action films Category:2008 Category:2000 era releases